


when you wish upon a star

by psybexm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bless him, i just think theyre neat!, if i fill out the entirety of this tag so be it, oleana is sad, rose just really wants oleana to stop doubting herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/pseuds/psybexm
Summary: When one of them fails, the other is always right there to pick them back up.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Olive | Oleana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	when you wish upon a star

She lost.

Those are the words that echo in Oleana’s mind as the Champion and the children he endorsed leave the tower. She’s lost, and the Chairman’s carefully constructed plan is in danger of collapsing before her very eyes. She lost. She lost, she lost, she lost, she _lost. _It’s _over. _It’s _all over. _______

______She drops to her knees and puts her head in her hands, screaming despite her already sore throat, her voice hoarse and strained with exertion. Everything is _ruined, _this is truly _awful. _Everything is in danger of falling apart now, all because she couldn’t beat some stupid Champion-endorsed kid!_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oleana? Are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The familiar sound of the Chairman’s voice interrupts her, the sound of near-silent footsteps echoing in the large glass dome that is his private space. Oleana freezes, refusing to look at the man in question as he kneels beside her with a sigh. This is it, she’s ruined everything, and now she’s going to be dismissed. This is how it ends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oleana, please look at me,” Rose sighs, taking her chin in between two of his fingers and forcing her head up to look him in the eyes. His face is masked in neutrality, surprisingly blank despite all that has happened, and for once, Oleana can’t tell what it is he’s thinking about; he’s truly a mystery to her, for once in her life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m… I’m sorry,” she murmurs, voice breaking as she averts her eyes from Rose’s piercing gaze. He hates her, he hates her now, she’s gone and ruined everything. All is lost. Much to her surprise, he pulls her into a tight hug, pressing her close to his chest, surrounding her entirely in _him, _familiar and ever-comforting in his presence.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don’t apologize,” he whispers, softly stroking her hair and running his fingers through it, “you tried your best, and that’s what matters to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Oleana shivers, feeling a familiar lump settle in her throat as wetness wells up in her eyes, “But… I _failed! _That girl wiped the _floor _with my team! You shouldn’t keep around a woman who can’t even protect her own _boss! _”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She breaks, then, and her tears finally fall. She’s sobbing into Rose’s chest before she can stop herself, clutching the smooth fabric of his suit as tight as her hands can manage. Her makeup is undoubtedly ruined at this point, eyeliner smudging down her cheeks as her tears wash away the mask of perfection she so carefully puts on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Shh, shh, just breathe,” he murmurs, rubbing soothing circles on her back, still holding her close, so close, “I don’t _ever _want to hear you speak like that. You truly did your best, and you held those two up for quite some time. You did _more _than enough.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Oleana curls in on herself slightly, averting her eyes as Rose once again grabs her chin, forcing her to look up at him, “I… I failed, though! You shouldn’t-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He shuts her up with a kiss to her lips, the kind that leaves her _just _breathless enough to be satisfied and yet still craving more, and parts with a slight smile resting on his lips, “Just breathe, dearest. You did all that you could.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He caresses her cheek, wipes away her tears the best he can with his thumb, softly runs his free hand through her long hair. She forces herself to stop crying, and manages to force her eyes back up to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’re… you’re not upset? Even after I completely lost my cool? Even after that girl defeated me?” Oleana asks, reaching up to place her hand on top of the one still resting gently against her cheek, “I’ve… never gotten angry at a person like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I could never be upset with you, my wishing star,” Rose reassures, wiping away the tear tracks mixed with smudged eyeliner that blemish Oleana’s cheeks, choosing now to take one of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb in slow circles against her soft skin, “I love you too much to be upset with you, alright? Don’t forget it. I’d be lost without you, because you’re absolutely brilliant in every sense of the word. You’re the light of my life, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He kisses her again, all tenderness and near-saccharine in its sweetness, and she practically melts into him, allowing him to near-surround her in _himself, _all softness and expensive cologne, familiar and comforting and oh-so _enticing. _She whines when they part, remains quiet and content in his arms as he holds her close._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Tomorrow, everything will change, my dearest. You won’t need to worry ever again,” he whispers, holding her close by her waist and offering a fond smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________(And despite the lingering feeling of dread that manifests as a low pit in her stomach, Oleana is inclined to believe him.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this to my tumblr a while ago (follow me @ trainerpeony btw) but i finally got an ao3 so now it's also here.


End file.
